wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Katrana Prestor
| relatives = Lord Daval Prestor*, Aiden PerenoldeBeyond the Dark Portal, 99*}} Lady Katrana Prestor is a Lordaeron noble. She is a royal councillor and advisor to Anduin Wrynn, the child king of Stormwind, along with Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, who resides with him at Stormwind Keep. It was at Lady Prestor's behest that the young Anduin be given the crown, so that order could be preserved within the kingdom of Stormwind when the child's father, King Varian, went missing under suspicious circumstances while en route to a diplomatic summit at Theramore Isle. Lady Katrana Prestor and Lord Bolvar Fordragon serve as the king's main advisors, and they pretty much call the shots. However, Bolvar is not one to insult the judgment of an "educated" lady like Katrana Prestor. It seems like her advice is pretty much the exact opposite of anything a logical person with half a brain would come up with. As a result of Lady Prestor's intervention, proper human leadership has become impossible. She doesn't seem to think the other races are necessary. Katrana won't even allow the king to send reinforcements to human lands that desperately need it, such as Duskwood and the Redridge Mountains. Every report of enemy activity on those fronts is shot down for lack of "proof", despite knowledge of dead men and women. It's unknown what she did to get the prince's ear, but for whatever reason she’s managed to keep both the king and Lord Bolvar following her directions (and some of them are clearly nonsense). She's just playing games with the Alliance troops when they have good men and women dying out on the front. Her motivations are unknown; she's certainly either working for something malicious, or she is malicious herself. She is involved in the following quests: * * True identity Lady Prestor is the human form of the Black Dragon Onyxia, broodmother of the Black Dragonflight and daughter of Deathwing. She controls Highlord Bolvar through the use of the Drakefire Amulet. Her name is an homage to her father's human form, Lord Daval Prestor. She manipulates the Kingdom of Stormwind, keeping them in the dark while her brother Nefarian — Lord Victor Nefarius — manipulates the Dark Horde in its battle against Ragnaros. It is unclear what relationship her false identity has to Lord Daval Prestor. The cover story could make Katrana Prestor the daughter of Daval Prestor, or she could impersonating someone who is part of the Prestor lineage, but not necessarily part of Daval's immediate family as that would bring more suspicion to her. While Nefarian is her brother, there is no evidence that the Victor Nefarius human identity is supposed to be related to the Prestor line. She appears as a dragonkin on the minimap when Hunters activate Track Dragonkin. When talked to, she will just glare at you. In Wrath of the Lich King In the current beta build of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Prestor does not appear in the Keep. In her place is the who talks about the Lich King's threat. Prestor has been moved due to King Varian Wrynn's return. She will not be available at launch, but the developers hope to re-add her soon. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=10043084302&pageNo=1&sid=2000#6 The attunement to Onyxia's Lair has thus been lifted. Gallery Image:Katrana prestor.jpg Image:Ladyprestor.jpg Image:Ladyprestorcomic.jpg References External links Category:Human quest givers Category:Stormwind City NPCs Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters